Loss of Memory
by BobWhite
Summary: The new girl at the 15th has a past as an agent on Don's team and doesn't know it. What happens when Don's team shows up looking for a missing agent and they find her? How do her friends at the 15th react to learning who she is? How does she react to learning who she really is? Pls R&R to find out more. First chapter not so good, but will be better!


**Full Summary:**

A new rookie in the 15th has the visiting FBI agents questioning her sanity. What happens when Don & the team from LA show up in Toronto to help with a case that the members of the 15th are working on? Will a friend be found within the ranks of new rookies? And how do the members of the 15th react to hearing who she really is? Why can't she remember who she really is?

 **A New Rookie:**

 **Morning Parade:**

Ariayna Smith was the new girl at the 15th though most around her believed her to be somewhat of a seasoned cop, she seemed not to act like it at all. Maybe it was because she actually acted like a rookie instead of acting like she owned the place when she walked into the room. It was hard at first to get used to her demeanor, but once they had it was easy to get along with her. Though, like most said to Best, they thought she was holding something back from them they just weren't sure what it was.

She walked into Parade that morning later than usual, something that wasn't her. And because she was late, she hadn't been able to get into her uniform. Best gave her a pass for the time being saying that she could get dressed after Parade. It seemed that she was either showing up early or coming in late. They had gotten to know her and even after a certain time knew that she had to be doing something else in the morning instead of coming in early like she normally did. But for Ariayna, it was just another day.

Sure she came in late sometimes, but that was only on the days that she visited with her doctor to see if there was anything that could be done about the constant headaches she was having. They had started only a month ago, shortly after her probation was up after her first three months being a rookie cop.

 **An Announcement:**

Ariayna sat next to Gail and smiled at her other friends. It was easy to know who people were here. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone she worked with that she has been going to the doctor for some time about her headaches. Staff Sgt. Best nodded at her as she sat down and then began with the day's information. He told them that the case they were working on was going to get a bit more complicated. The FBI's Violent Crimes Unit would be coming up to help as they said they needed to know what was going on. The FBI had told them that one of their agents had gone missing over a year ago and they believed her to be in the Toronto area.

We were to treat the FBI team with respect and help out in any way that we could. Gail and I looked at each other and smiled knowing that Dov would most likely not adhere to that rule, unless there was someone cute on the team. After the announcement, Gail and I headed for the locker room as I would be riding with her and I needed to change into my uniform. She smiled before she noticed the hospital band on my wrist. She moved in and grabbed my arm, examining it before moving away. The look on her face said she wanted to know what was going on. The look on my face told her that I didn't want to talk about it. She dropped it and I took the bracelet off and put it in my purse in my locker.

Grabbing my phone, we headed out to the car and Gail got into the driver's seat. We left the Barn and headed out for the day. We knew that the FBI would be there in the morning when we got off shift. This being the night shift and all.

 **Unknown Faces:**

When we came back in the next morning, the FBI was in the Detectives Office. We laughed at something Chris said as we moved into the Parade Room. I should have known someone was watching me, I could feel eyes on me. As we sat in the Parade Room, talking to each other; Best walked in with the FBI agents and people stopped talking. As the agents entered, Ariayna noticed that a particular agent was eying her. Before the agent could say anything, Best introduced the members of the team and what they would be doing here. They were to be within the station or with another officer at all times no matter what the situation. When Best was done talking, he let the lead agent talk, which drew the attention away from Ariayna and to the front of the room. The agent that was eying Ariayna had to let it go until his boss was done talking.

When the lead agent was done talking, the officers that were leaving from work went into the locker rooms and the ones coming into work headed into the Parade Room. They would get to know the FBI agents before they were to work with them. Gail and Ariayna headed for the door and tried to be inconspicuous as possible. Ariayna had a distinct feeling that if the agent that had been watching her had a chance, he'd call her out on something that she had no idea needed calling out on…

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


End file.
